Teenage Rebel
by LKD
Summary: A member of the mutant X team is turned into a teenager. Rating due to mention of Adult subjects
1. Default Chapter

Teenage rebel

Part one

By

Louise Driscoll

Disclaimer – I own none of the mutant x Characters used in this story.

Shalimar sat at the back of the double helix trying to take in what had happened in the last few minutes how had the mission gone so wrong, so quickly. She could the voices of her two team-mates as they spoke to Adam explaining the situation then she stared down at the third member of her team, her family the one that was causing them so much concern.

It had all been going so well they had found the new mutant they were sent to collect and were leaving the safe house when Emma had stopped whispering a name that Shalimar had only been able to catch due to her feral hearing Joseph.

Then a man had appeared inside the safe house near Shalimar, his eyes had been fixated on Emma who had finally came around just in time to push Shalimar out the way as the man had grabbed her. Brennen had responded with an electrical blast that had passed straight through the new mutant who still had a hold of Emma. As quickly as he had arrived, he was gone and Shalimar couldn't even say how he was gone. Her focus had been on catching Emma who had fainted as soon as the connection had been broken between them.

Shalimar looked up as Brennen approached them looking concerned. His eyes asked the question that he was afraid to ask. Shalimar smiled at him shaking her head "No change that must be a good sign right. You know Em she'll wake up in a few hours and get on our cases about worrying about her."

Brennen knelt down brushing the hair from Emma's forehead "Your right but I don't care kiddo. I'm going to keep on fussing over you." Brennen kissed Emma's forehead "we're at sanctuary Jess has taken the new mutant in and Adam wants to see Emma."

Shalimar allowed Brennen to take Emma from her arms and carry her to the med bay where he settled her on the Medical bay bed.

The next hour passed slowly for the members of mutant X who stood watching from the observation room as Adam worked on their friend. Finally, Adam exited the lab approaching his children. "Emma is still unconsciousness but I found the mutant responsible for the attack on Emma. His name is Joseph Williams."

Shalimar glared every instinct screaming for her need to hurt the man who had hurt her friend. "Why would he hurt Emma and what's he done to her."

Adam sat down unsure how much of Emma's past he should tell. "His reversed her aging by my calculations Emma is sixteen again."

Brennen stared at Adam asking the question on his mind "So what he turned her into a teenager again. Why would he do that to a stranger Adam?"

Shalimar shook her head at Brennen as she turned to Adam "Emma knew him she said his name before he entered the house. Adam what aren't you telling us?"

Adam stood up looking down on the woman he had come to regard as his daughter apologising to her for the secrets he was about to reveal. Adam turned back towards his other children and told them what he was hiding "His Emma's husband, she was fifteen when she first meet him. He got Emma involved in a lot of trouble."

Brennen shrugged that man was not going to have any thing to do with Emma while he was around. "So what he wants her back well his got a surprise coming to him."

Adam touched a screen on the computer bringing up the photos he had seen for the first time when Emma had told him about her pastwith Joseph. Photos that had made him want to be sick, Emma had seen the shock on his face and her response had been to offer him comfort. Something that still made Adam uncomfortable it should have been the other way around because Emma was the one who had been hurt when she was just a child.

Jesse was the first one to recover from his shock as he stared at his friend's battered body. Jess whispered out his question as Shalimar growled at the sight of her friend, "He did that to Emma."

Adam nodded revealing the last piece of news that he knew Emma had never told them "She was seven months pregnant when he turned on her because she wouldn't help him anymore. The baby died in the womb before Emma got to the hospital because he refused to get her medical attention. Emma barely survived the attack."

Shalimar growled again as she smashed her hand into the window beside her making Brennen jump. "So he wants her back that's not going to happen Adam even if I have to tie her to that bed." Shalimar left the room stalking to the dojo to work off some of her energy before she decided on her next move.

Brennen spoke for the first time since he had seen the photos. "I'll go calm Shalimar down before she decides to go on a seek and destroy mission. Let me know when she wakes up Adam, I want, I needto talk to her."

Adam nodded as he watched Brennen follow Shalimar out the room. Then he turned to the last member of his team the one whose quiet was worrying him. "Jesse are you okay."

Jesse stood up heading to the door. "I need to think I'll be back later."

Later that night Brennen had finally tired Shalimar out enough to get her to sit down and talk to him about what they had found out. Brennen handed Shalimar a bottle of water "Are you okay?"

Shalimar nodded as she stood up pacing the floor. "I'm fine why didn't she tell us Bren I thought we were friends and she hides something like this from us."

Brennen watched Shalimar pace wondering who she was mad at. "We are friends but we all have a past that we hide. She lost her child Shalimar, the baby she felt grow inside I can't even image how painful that must be."

Shalimar stood still her attention caught by a noise which stopped as soon as it started "I know but -."

Shalimar suddenly darted into the shadow of the hallway catching holding of someone in the dark. "And just where do you think your going."

Shalimar came back into the light of the sitting area with a firm hold on Emma's sleeve and collar giving the teenage a shake as she entered the room.

Emma glared up at the blonde woman, as she was lead into the room. She'd been sure she could get out of this place sneaking past the old man had been no problem then the blonde woman had seemed to hear her breathing. "Get your hands off me I don't know who the hell you are but if you don't let me go I'll make you sorry."

Shalimar looked at Brennen sharing a smile as they listened to young Emma rant. Shalimar looked to the door as Adam entered the room a worried look on his face. "Adam did you lose something."

Emma tried to pull away from Shalimar who only let go when she realised Emma intended to sit down opposite Brennen. Emma sat down refusing to make eye contact with any adults in the room.

Adam watched Emma then smiled at Shalimar remembering another teenage girl who had entered his life in an unusual way. "She reminds me of someone."

Shalimar looked away remembering her first few months with Adam before Jesse arrived. Shalimar cleared her throat changing the subject. "Emma wants to know who we are before she makes us sorry."

Adam looked at Emma "we're friends and you are meant to be resting but you seem fit enough to be up. So Shal why don't you show Emma to her room?"

Shalimar nodded holding her hand out to Emma who shook her head at the gesture"I'm not staying here. I'm going home to Joseph."

Shalimar glared down at Emma with a look of warning. "No your not now get up or I'll carry you. Those are your two choices Emma."

Emma stood up and Shalimar gestured Emma to walk in front of her as she guided Emma to her room. Emma entered her room looking around her.

Shalimar "I'm next door if you need anything, I'll hear you." Shalimar watched to ensure Emma got the message that she would hear her if she tried to leave her room during the night.

Emma lay on her bed listening to the adults talking in the main room planning her way out of this new foster home she had been placed in listening as the shower came on in the room next to her.

Emma got up leaving the room and making her way silently down the hallway into the main room where she grabbed a set of car keys from the rack of keys. Emma entered the garage pressing the alarm on the keys until a car's alarm went off. Emma made her way out of sanctuary heading back to her home.

Shalimar stepped out of the shower getting ready for bed but before she tried to sleep, she decided to check on her friend. Shalimar entered Emma's room and found the room empty. Cursing the teenager, Shalimar activated her ring "Adam, Brennen Emma's gone. I will kick her ass when I get my hands on her."

Tbc


	2. Part Two Finding Emma

Teenage Rebel

Part Two

By

Louise Driscoll

Disclaimer – I own none of the mutant X characters.

Thank you for the feedback.

Adam entered Emma's room followed closely by Brennan "She can't have been gone long. We have to find her before Joseph gets his hands on her again. Shalimar, Brennan you need to go after her, I'll find the address that she lived at with Joseph that properly where she's heading."

Shalimar stalked towards the car port as Adam stopped Brennan with a hand on his arm. "Emma's scared Brennan. Don't let Shal lose her temper with Emma or she may push her away for good straight into Joseph's arms."

Brennan nodded as he followed Shalimar who was waiting impatiently for Brennan.

Adam touched the ring on his finger calling for the other member of his team whose presence had been missing since the earlier debriefing. "Jesse."

Adam headed for the computer station as Jesse responded to the COM link. "Yeah Adam I'm on my way back to sanctuary now. How's Emma?"

Adam brought up an address as he thought out the best response to the young man's question. "Emma's missing Jess, we think she's heading to meet Joseph I'm hoping you can beat her there. I'm sending you details of where you need to head."

Adam listened to Jesse's response knowing that now it was up to his older children to save his youngest child. His children in the year that he had know them Brennan and Emma had become as dear to him as Shalimar and Jesse and he now considered them all part of his family. Adam brought up the photos he had shown the group remembering the first time he had seen them. Emma had become quiet and they had all tried talking to her but she kept becoming more and more withdrawn concerning them all. Shalimar had tried for a second time to get Emma to talk and he had found Shalimar in the dojo after their talk. The older women had been furious with the fact that Emma had worked her over with her mind deflecting all Shalimar's questions with non answers. Later that night Adam had been considering his next move when Emma had entered the lab with a disk and a photo album in her hand. One look at Emma's face had let him know he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear and he'd been right. She'd handed him a photo of what was obvious a premature baby then she told him that was her little girl Marie who had died before she had been born. Slowly over the next hour she had told him everything that had happened with Joseph. Finally Emma had admitted that today would have been Marie's birthday if she had lived. The next day Emma had appeared to be back to normal if you ignored the haunted look in her eyes. Looking back Adam knew it was that night that had made Emma special to him.

Jesse touched the computer in his car bringing up the details on the screen in front of him as he turned the car. "On my way Adam, I'll let you know when I find her"

Jesse switched of the com link as his thoughts turned once again to Emma and what he wanted to do to the man who hurt her. His little sister had been hurt once by that bastard and Jess wasn't about to let him repeat his previous crime. All that Adam had told them that had happened to her as a kid and Emma was still the most caring person he knew and he wanted to keep her safe.

Brennan drove the mustang towards the location Adam had sent them stealing a glance at Shalimar every once in a while until finally she looked at him. "Are you going to keep staring at me all night or are you going to speak your mind Brennan."

Brennan smiled as he kept his eyes on the road keeping his tone level. "Emma's scared of him Shalimar that's why she's going back to him, so you need to be calm with her."

Shalimar glared at the road ahead hating the amount of time that it was taking them to reach their friend. Shalimar whispered the thought that was on her mind "She died once before Brennan because I took to long to find her. I can't let history repeat itself. I –we can't lose her because this time we might not get her back again." Shalimar still remembered holding her friends lifeless body in her arms, she had been loath to let Emma out of her sight for days after her resurrection and now Emma was in danger again. And once again Shalimar found herself unable to help the youngest member of her pack, her family.

Jesse pulled up outside the address Adam had sent him spotting the car Emma had borrowed from sanctuary garage. Jesse triggered his COM link, "Adam she's already here, what do you want me to do."

Adam voice came back through the con ring clear "wait there Jesse Brennan and Shalimar should be with you shortly."

What felt like hours later to Jesse but was only minutes the mustang pulled up beside his car and Shalimar was out the car before it had even stopped. Shalimar voice was low and came out almost as a growl her barely contained anger clear in her voice when she spoke "Any signs of life."

Jesse shook his head wondering who Shalimar was angry, at herself for not protecting Emma, Emma for putting herself in danger or Joseph for hurting their little sister. "No it's been quiet since I got here and the engine on Emma's car is cold."

Brennan nodded at the house as he headed up the footpath. "Let's go get Emma because she must have broken Adam's curfew by now." Jesse found himself smiling at Brennan's comment and he noticed even Shalimar responded with a smile "Yeah by at least an hour."

Brennan went to the front door placing his hand on the door; it swung up to reveal a dark hallway beyond. Shalimar stepped around Jess her eyes flashing feral as she sniffed the air. Her next words were spoken low and Jesse could hear the fear in her voice. "Blood Brennan, I smell blood."

Brennan placed his hand on Shalimar's arm. "Jesse you search upstairs, keep your COM link open in case of problems."

Brennan switched on his COM link and Jesse copied his example so he could hear his mentor and team-mates even as he headed upstairs.

"Adam we're in the house. It seems quiet but Shalimar can smell blood."

Jesse entered the room on his right which had light spilling out from underneath the door and he found himself in the nursery Emma had prepared for the baby she had been expecting. The child she had felt moving inside. Jesse looked around the room feeling the love that had gone into preparing this room for a much wanted child. Who thanks to her father had never got the chance to live? Then he went back to into the hallway feeling like an intruder.

Shalimar stepped away from Brennan heading to the right she entered a living room noticing candles and Small details that reminded her of Emma's room at sanctuary Shalimar knew Emma had decorated this place. As she stepped towards the smell of blood increased then she noticed the arm visible in the doorway of the kitchen and the blood on the kitchen floor. "Guys I found her, she's hurt."

Shalimar entered the kitchen kneeling at her friend's side on the floor.

Tbc


	3. Part three Shocking news

Teenage Rebel

Part Three

By

Louise Driscoll

Disclaimer – I own none of the mutant X characters.

Thank you for the feedback.

Shalimar touched Emma's face running her thumb down Emma's cheek. "Emma we're here your safe, His not going to touch you again." Even as she said the words Shalimar found herself, doubting her ability to keep the promise she had made, how had this happened a member of her family was hurt and she had been unable to stop what had happened. Shalimar breathed in Emma's smell and something was wrong with the scent it was Emma but changed slightly. Brennan entered the kitchen stopping as he caught sight of Emma for the first time "How bad is it?"

Shalimar looked up at him "There's a lot of blood but I don't know we should get her to Adam as quick as possible."

Brennan stepped to Emma's side picking his little sister up cradling her close to his chest, He found himself surprised at the lack of weight when he took Emma in his arms shifting her slightly when he felt Emma's pain. Jesse entered the kitchen watching the scene in front of him for a second before he spoke "Lets get her home, His not here the place is empty and Emma has too be our priority for now. We'll come back for Joseph."

Joseph watched the group of strangers leave his home, Emma cradled in one of the men's arms. For a brief second his temper flared at the sight of the man holding his property but he knew that he had taught Emma she was his and soon she and their daughter would be back home for good.

The ride back to sanctuary was made in silence Shalimar sat in the back of Jesses car with Emma cradled once again on her lap. Shalimar brushed the hair away from Emma's face as she felt Emma moving in pain "Ssh it's okay your safe Emma, At least till your back on your feet then you and I are going to discuss your leaving the house at night."

Brennan glanced over his shoulder at Shalimar "Warn me before the two of you have that talk because I don't want to be anywhere nearby."

Shalimar looked up at Brennan "Why you think it will be that bad?"

Brennan smiled "A stubborn teenager and an annoyed feral going head to head. We should sell tickets it will be the fight of the century."

Jess continued to drive the car listening to his friends' banter, Grateful that Brennan was managing to keep Shalimar calm.

Adam was waiting in the garage of sanctuary the lab was once again prepared for Emma's arrival. The report from Jesse had been brief and until Emma got to him, he wouldn't know how bad the damage was. Adam watched the car pull into the garage and he opened the back door as soon as the car pulled to a stop. Shalimar was on the back seat with Emma on her lap and Adam noticed how pale Emma was.

Adam leaned forward to take Emma in his arms. "Has she woke up at all since you found her?"

Brennan stepped forward "No but she stirred a couple of times moaning in pain."

Shalimar helped Adam lift Emma from the car and watched as he rushed her to the medical lab. Brennan helped Shalimar out the car as Jesse got out on the other side "Let's go wait for news on Emma."

The rest of the team found themselves once again waiting inside the labs observation room for news of Emma from Adam. Shalimar paced up and down the room once again fighting her feral instinct to find and kill the person who had hurt a member of her pack. Jess watched Shalimar pace past him for what felt like the hundredth time and he caught Shalimar's arm "Sit down please your not helping." Shalimar turned to glare at Jess "how can you be so calm, when Emma's in there hurt."

Jess smiled at Shalimar hoping his answer would calm her down before she decided to work her anger out on him "Because Adam's in there and his not going to let anything happen to her if he can help it. Now please trust Adam to help her."

Brennan stood up from his seated position by the door of the observation room "I'm going to make a pot of coffee I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long evening."

Adam finished treating Emma not needing to glance above them to know that the rest of their family was watching them waiting for news. He also knew Brennan and Jesse could only keep Shalimar busy for so long before she came looking for news herself. He reached out to stroke Emma's cheek needing to reassure himself that she was there then he glanced at the readings on the screen in front of him. Then he brought an image up on the computer, He found himself wondering how he was going to explain this to the team. Adam sat down at Emma's side holding her hand "Emma I'm going to find a way to fix what's been done to you. Now I guess I should go face the others, I wish you could be there to offer a little serenity."

Adam left the lab and headed to the observation room and found two of his team sitting quietly watching Emma. Shalimar stood up as Adam entered the room "How is she?"

Adam held up his hand to stop the questions until all the team where there. "Where's Brennan?"

Jesse stood up placing his hand on Shalimar's arm "His making a pot of coffee which means none of us will sleep for the next week."

Brennan entered the room with a tray with four cups of coffee on it "I heard that Jess and for that you get no coffee." Brennan handed Adam a cup of coffee "How is she?"

Adam sipped his coffee as Brennan handed Shalimar a cup of coffee "She's got bruised ribs and he beat her pretty badly. Plus his done something else to her as well."

Shalimar looked at Jesse then back at Adam "If his done anything to her that you can't treat or fix. I will kill him Adam I swear with my-"

Brennan placed the tray down the chair near him then placed his hand on Shalimar's back "Shal let the man speak. Adam what's wrong?"

Adam pressed a screen on the wall of the observation lab bringing an image up.

Brennan looked at the image on the wall watching for a couple of seconds before he worked out what the image on the screen was even as he watched the little heart beating. His little sister was having a baby.

Shalimar watched the screen knowing what she was seeing as soon as the image came up on the screen. Now she understood why Emma's scent had changed. Emma was getting a second chance to be a mother and Shalimar would ensure this time the baby would be given a chance to have a life. This baby was the youngest member of her pack and would be protected no matter the cost to her.

Jesse watched the image on the screen not sure what he was seeing then he looked at the rest of the team watching the emotions flit across their faces. Then he looked at Adam "what is this that Adam."

Adam looked at Jesses "Emma's pregnant that's her baby."

Tbc


	4. Part four Angry words

Teenage Rebel

Part four

By 

Louise Driscoll

Thank you for the wonderful feedback, which has encouraged me to continue writing. Any ideas are very welcome.

After a few hours Emma awoke to find herself once again in the lab for now she appeared to be alone for which she was grateful, she couldn't deal with anyone's feelings now. It was hard another dealing with her own thoughts and feelings at times like these. She wondered for a second how she had got here, Joseph wouldn't have brought her for medical treatment it would have meant giving her the chance to report what he had done to her and he wouldn't allow that. She couldn't even work out what she had done this time to set him off but he had seemed really angry with her as soon as she walked through the door, In fact he'd been waiting for her arrival. She found herself briefly thinking about leaving him for good but knew he would find her if she dared leave and he would kill her or make her wish she was dead. She couldn't dare risk the beating he would give her not now she had another live to think about, Her baby had to come first and she would give this child the family and life she had never had, she made a vow she would take the abuse if it meant her baby had a father. She also knew that If Joseph ever touched their child, he would not survive the night she would kill him with her bare hands.

Shalimar sat in the back of the lab watching Emma stir and finally come too. She had finally convinced Adam to go and get some sleep an hour ago leaving her to watch over Emma. For the last hour, she had paced the lab stopping for only a few minutes as she stood next to Emma placing a hand on her friend's stomach trying to image the baby she had seen earlier growing inside of her friend. Shalimar could image older Emma as a mother but she found herself doubting young Emma's ability to raise a child when she was still a child herself. Her mind cast back to their earlier meeting when Adam had announced Emma's pregnancy to the group, Poor Jesse had been shocked by the news and had been quiet for the rest of the evening she would have to talk to him later and find what he was thinking when he woke up. Brennan had stood back and seemed to have worked out what the image was on the screen before Adam had told them the news. She had passed the gym an hour ago and seen Brennan working out his anger and Shalimar wondered whom he was angry with. Shalimar found herself wondering if Emma knew about the child, she carried inside her as she watched the younger woman and how she would feel when she found out. Shalimar was drawn from her musings as Emma tried to sit up by herself. Shalimar stepped forward deciding to let Emma know she was here before she caused herself any further injuries.

Shalimar spoke quietly as she walked to Emma's bedside trying not to startle her friend. "Hey take it slow you still injured. You need to rest."

Emma jumped at the sound of the person behind her and winced at the pain the sudden movement caused her. Emma turned slowly to look at the person behind her finding herself once again caught by the blonde who seemed to have a knack for catching her by surprise. She wondered how they had found her and why they had bothered, most adults did not give a damn about her as long as the government gave them their money she could do what she pleased. Maybe family services had found out about Joseph and these people were beening forced to give a damn or risk losing their weekly cheques, the thought made her angry and Emma found herself snapping at Shalimar. "What do you care? What did family services find out that I'm hurt and you're in trouble? Don't want to lose your income now do you."

Shalimar found herself surprised by the anger in her friends voice and found her own temper rising at Emma's angry hateful words. "No one is paying me to care about you Emma. Your part of my family - "

Emma glared at Shalimar raising her voice. "Joseph and our baby are my family I don't need you or your pity now leave me alone."

Brennan entered the lab hearing the raised voices as the lab door opened to admit him. He heard Emma's last statement and had to add his comments to the discussion before Shal lost her cool. "Joseph doesn't give a damn about you, we do Em and we want you safe."

Emma looked at Brennan for the first time noticing his entrance to the room "Joseph loves me, He doesn't mean to hurt me its my fault. I make him angry." Emma looked down as she said the words knowing they weren't true even as she said them but Joseph had been caring and loving once maybe she could get that man back.

Shalimar left the room after hearing Emma's words fear gripped her heart. She was going to try to go back to him unless Brennan could change her mind. How could Emma blame herself for Joseph's actions he was the one to blame no one else? Shalimar knocked on Adam's door informing him that Emma was awake.

Brennan knelt down raising Emma's face with a finger under her chin. so he was looking in Emma eyes needing her to see his eyes when he spoke too her. "You sound like my mother, She use to blame herself when my stepfather hurt her. Joseph doesn't love you Emma because you don't hurt the ones you love. A man never hurts a woman unless his a creep like my stepfather or Joseph"

Emma heard Brennan's words and felt the pain behind them "what Happened to your mother?"

Brennan looked away "She died Em, He killed her in the end and I was there Emma. Do you want that to be your child's future because Joseph will kill you one day?" Brennan placed his finger on Emma's lip stalling her protest. "You may think he will never hurt your child but he could have killed the pair of you today Emma when he beat you and he didn't give a damn about you or your baby. We found you in a pool of your own blood and Joseph had left you to bleed to death."

Emma turned away from Brennan lying on her side unable to look Brennan in the eye and see his pain knowing that unless she did something that could be her child's fate in twenty years. She had to know what awaited her child if she went back to Joseph "What happened to you when she died?"

Brennan sat next to Emma on the bed rubbing his hand up and down her back needing the physical contact with her as he told her things he had told no one else. He had a feeling Adam knew about his past. "I ended up in foster care."

Emma turned to look at Brennan "He'll kill me if I try to leave him and take our- my baby from him." Emma rested her hand on her stomach as she started to cry.

Brennan knew that Emma had the strength to leave Joseph if they supported her. So he gathered his friend in his arms rocking her offering her the emotional support she needed for now. He made a silent vow that he would always been there for her.

Adam headed to the lab after a brief talk with Shalimar who was convinced Emma would allow Joseph to hurt her again. Adam looked through the window into the lab and stood watching as Brennan rocked a crying Emma. Adam stood there for a few minutes then felt like he was intruding on a private moment. So, he headed to the recreation room trusting Brennan to call him if he was needed.

Brennan held Emma until she cried herself out "Is that better? How do you feel?"

Emma looked up at Brennan "sore thank you for being here with me. Brennan Do you think there is something wrong with me? I mean people are always hurting me or leaving me?"

Brennan stroked his hand over Emma's hair kissing her forehead "No thanks needed you couldn't have kept me away and it's nothing to do with you. You have just known the wrong type of people Em. Now you have us and we will never leave you if we can help it. Now do you want me to call Adam so he can give you something for the pain?"

Emma nodded as she yawned. The crying had worn her out and she felt like she could sleep for a week.

Brennan smiled as he watched Emma yawn then lifted his ring turning the communication device on and he asked Adam to come to the lab. Once he knew Adam was on the way, he turned his attention back to Emma "Then I think you could use a nap young lady."

Emma rolled her eyes at Brennan as Adam entered the room crossing to his patient. "Brennan said you're in pain. Where do you hurt Emma?"

Emma smiled at Adam sensing his concern for her. "My chest is sore."

Adam got Emma some painkillers as he scanned her to ensure everything was still okay with his patient. Then after checking the results he crossed back to the bed giving Emma the painkillers "would you like to go back to your room?"

Emma stared at Adam not expecting that question. Most families wouldn't trust her to be alone after she had run away from them. "You'll trust me after what I did earlier."

Adam smiled at Emma "Maybe your right I mean maybe we should lock you up somewhere." As soon as the words were said Adam knew he had said the wrong thing but he had meant his comments as a joke and older Emma would have got the joke. Young Emma had thought him serious and had gone pale at his words. Adam silently cursed himself and the families that had taken care of this young girl and caused such damage.

Brennan stepped forward when he saw Emma's reaction. "Adam was joking Emma no one is going to lock you anywhere we will never hurt you. We're trusting you not to run away can you help us by proving we were right to trust you."

Emma nodded as she kept her eyes on Adam unsure about what he would do next.

Adam cleared his throat "Emma I'm sorry scared you. I meant that as a joke but I should have thought before I spoke."

Emma lowered her gaze to the floor. "It's okay can I go to the bedroom now please?"

Adam nodded "But Brennan has to help you to your room and you're to rest."

Emma nodded her head willing to agree to anything if it meant she could get out of this place.

Brennan held up his hand "I promise I'll put her to bed." Brennan escorted Emma to her room" He didn't mean any harm his just use to teasing us."

Emma stared at Brennan "that was teasing he seemed so serious when he said it." Emma lay on her bed as soon as they entered the bedroom, the painkillers were taking effect and she could barely keep her eyes open.

Brennan covered Emma with a blanket "Rest now we're near by if you need us just call." Brennan touched the ring on her finger "you can call us with this okay like you saw me do earlier." Brennan smiled knowing Emma hadn't heard him because she was already asleep.

Tbc


	5. part Five possible death

Teenage rebel

Part five

By

Louise Driscoll

Disclaimer – I own none of the mutant x characters. The only characters I own are Joseph and Marie.

It had been just over a week since they had brought Emma home from Joseph's after the beating she had received, her healing seemed to be progressing well and there had been no sign of Joseph at his house or anywhere else.

Shalimar was heading to the lab for a chat with her mentor because she had noticed, as Emma became increasingly a part of the group, Adam had been spending more time alone which was always a cause for concern. Shalimar stood in the doorway observing her mentor, as he seemed to be working on some problem, which was causing him problems. After being ignored for a few minutes, Shalimar went to Adams side placing a hand on his shoulder. "Adam what's going on?"

Adam looked up at his surrogate daughter knowing that the time had come to share his concerns for Emma and her child. "Sit down please." Adam motioned to a chair next to him as he pulled up a file on his computer. "Have you noticed that Emma's suddenly gained a lot of weight?"

Shalimar nodded she had noticed that Emma seemed to be gaining weight extremely quick but had assumed that it was okay as Adam hadn't mentioned anything wrong. "Yeah what about it?"

Adam brought up some scan photos on the computer "These are all of Emma's daughter her growth rate at the moment is equal to three weeks in a single day. Now I don't know if Joseph caused this to force Emma to come back to him. But we need to slow her growth rate down because at the moment her organs aren't developing properly and her cells are functioning abnormal because they're aging to quickly for her body to be able to form new cells."

Shalimar looked at the ultrasound pictures "If you could stop the aging would she be okay could her body correct the damage done? Have you told Emma?"

Adam "I believe at this stage the damage done is too complex for her body to be able to heal or correct the damage done. No I've not told Emma yet I was hoping I could find a cure before I needed to tell her."

Shalimar touched the scan photos on the screen. "You should ask Brennan to be there when you tell her she depends on him No Matter how old she is." Shalimar stood up needing to get away before she did something she regretted, it wasn't fair that Emma was going to lose her child again at such a young age. "Could Joseph make this right?"

Adam nodded as he thought about the idea that he had not wanted to consider. "Maybe if he took her aging back to an earlier stage then put her growth rate to normal but I don't know if he'd do it. Plus I'm not sure he should be around Emma again."

Shalimar shook her head not liking the idea either but this wasn't their choice "It's not our decision to make; we have to give Emma the choice because it's her baby at the end of the day."

Adam nodded touching his ring as he called Emma and Brennan to the med lab. Shalimar left the room she couldn't be there when Emma was given the news.

Emma was lying on her bed reading a book when Adam called her to the med lab with an annoyed sigh she took up and left the room meeting Brennan in the hall way.

Brennan smiled as he saw Emma come out of her room, He was glad to see her looking so much healthier. "How are you and the tadpole?" The first picture he had seen of Emma's baby had reminded him of a tadpole so He had been christened the baby Tadpole much to Emma's annoyance.

Emma glared at Brennan as she walked next to him "Hope and I are fine Thanks." Emma had finally decided on her daughter's name early that morning Hope had seemed right because this child was her hope for the future.

Brennan smiled at Emma's back as he stepped closer to her and hugged her from behind "Hope DeLauro I still prefer tadpole."

Emma leaned back into Brennan's arms happy to be held for a second and grateful for his friendship "well it's a good job you don't get a say then isn't it." Emma moved away from Brennan and headed into the lab.

Adam Looked up as Emma entered the room followed closely by Brennan who seemed to be smiling about something. "Hey Adam what do you need because I was in the middle of kicking Jesse ass at basketball."

Adam motioned to two chairs that he had ready for them "Please sit down I need to talk to you both about the results of some tests that I run."

Emma sat down next to Brennan not liking the look on Adams face and she could sense how nervous he was about what he was going to tell them. His Nerves seemed to be centred on her and Hope. "What's wrong with my baby Adam."

Adam looked up at Emma's question for a moment he had forgotten who he was dealing with because she was younger he had underestimated her power. He would have to make sure he didn't do that again. "Your baby's growing to quickly Emma. I've been trying to find a cure to help but nothing I've found would help."

Brennan shook his head was Adam saying he was giving up because he wasn't going to accept that as an answer. There had too be something they could do to help Hope survive she was part of their family and he wouldn't give up on any of his family ever.

Emma meanwhile had picked up on what Adam had said "there's nothing you can do but there is someone who can help my baby is that what your saying." Adam was about to answer Emma's question unsure how she'd react when she cut him off.

Emma thought about what Adam had said was wrong with her child and knew who was going to be able to help. "Joseph can fix this can't he?"

Brennan looked at Emma placing his hand on her knee to get her attention. "No there has to be another way I'm not letting that man near you again Emma. He hurt you."

Adam sighed, wishing there was another way. "We have no choice Brennan without Joseph the baby will die at birth or before. But this is Emma's choice to make."

Emma stood up intending to head out and find her ex boyfriend. "I have to go find him."

Tbc


End file.
